


In Good Hands

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Abuse of Power, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Medical Kink, dark!, dubcon, noncon, use of medical equipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Your usual OBGYN Doctor got called away leaving Dr. Barber to administer your pap exam.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	In Good Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a kink for being taken advantage of, especially if it's by Andy Barber.

Rough paper crinkles under your thighs as you shift nervously on the gurney. The nurse taking your blood pressure gives you a soft smile almost as if she could sense your anxiety.

“100 over 70.” The jarring sound of Velcro fills the room as she packs the device away and types the numbers into her laptop.

“Strip completely and put the robe on so that it ties in the front. Dr. Barber will be in shortly.”

Your belly drops. “Dr. Barber? Where’s Dr. Monroe?”

“She was called to the hospital to help with a delivery, so Dr. Barber will be performing your exam today.”

A new Doctor? Your palms instantly start to sweat.

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Everything will be fine. It’s just the same usual appointment, but now with a stranger who happens to be a man. Your stomach soured.

“Hey, you’re in good hands. Dr. Barber is well known in the field. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” She gave you a sympathetic smile before closing the door behind her.

You changed quickly, tying the oversized robe in front like she said and placed your folded-up clothes and shoes on a black chair in the corner.

Just as you made it back onto the gurney, a loud knock sounded and a statuesque man stepped into view.

His dark brown locks were tousled, yet kempt and the auburn beard he sported framed his jaw line and lips perfectly as he spoke.

“Y/N?” He questioned, looking up from his laptop.

“Uh, yes. Hi.”

His smile was warm but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Hi. I’m Dr. Barber. Dr. Monroe was called to the hospital last minute.”

You brushed his unnerving gaze off not needing to add to your anxiety. “Yes, the nurse told me.”

He gave a curt nod before his eyes trailed down your frame, leering at your exposed knees.

You shifted, covering yourself shyly and looking away, unsure of what to do.

He cleared his throat and browsed through his laptop for a moment. “Alright, let’s get started. How’ve you been feeling?”

“Just fine.” You glanced up briefly to find him staring at you, only to have your eyes once again meet the floor.

“No random periods or discharge?”

“Nope.”

“Taking all the usual vitamins, still?”

“Yes.”

“Great.” He stated with a soft, sarcastic tone that made your face pinch with unease. 

He set his laptop on the counter behind him with a sigh. “Now, before we start the exam, I want to make one thing clear.” His voice was steady and demanding. “I need you to maintain eye contact with me at all times, even when I’m not looking at you.”

Your brow furrowed with curiosity but you kept your eyes on the shiny white linoleum as he explained. “I need to make sure you’re comfortable throughout the exam.”

You nodded, dismissively. Your eyes made it halfway up his white lab coat to where his brown leather belt met his striped black and blue tie.

The hands on his hips made you feel like a child when you didn’t follow his instructions.

“I want words and eyes up here, Y/N.” He pointed to his face.

Your eyes trailed up his tie and the deep blue button up, over his trimmed beard and sculpted nose to those hazy azure pools.

You licked your lips with a dry tongue cringing when your lips stuck to the muscle. “Yes.”

“Good. Now, lie back.” His voice was tinged with slight irritation.

The ceiling was your only source of comfort. There was a small picture of a beach scene tacked above the bed. Waves crashed into a foamy mess as a serene, golden sun set in the distance. 

“Eyes on me.” Fingers snapped you back to reality as he stepped into your peripheral. 

Once your eyes were on his, he spoke. “I’m going to do the breast exam now.” He stated, opening the top of your robe before you had a chance to steel yourself. 

Your skin pebbled in the cool air of the room making you shiver.

“Sorry to do this to you. Looks like you’re already cold and my hands are not the warmest.” The tops of his fingers made your skin burn as he splayed his fingers over your tender flesh.

“But they’ll warm up.” He sent you a playful wink. 

The pads of his fingers prodded your globes feeling for any lumps before switching to your other breast and repeating his actions. 

Your eyes stayed locked on his, too afraid to suffer any repercussions.

Suddenly, he cupped both of your breasts and roughly squeezed them. Your breathing stuttered. That never happened at an exam before. 

He smirked at your confusion, eyes twinkling to life as he watched your inner struggle.

“I do things a bit differently than others, it’s just the way I work.”

Just then his fingers tweaked your nipples, pulling just on the edge of painful tearing a surprised whine from your lips and then he was gone. 

You shoved the robe back into place quickly, careful to not brush your throbbing peaks as the pain lingered.

He walked back to the countertop and typed a few more notes. With his back to you, you took the chance and flicked your eyes to the picture, desperate for a moment of solace. 

“Your breasts are healthy. No signs of lumps or anything to be concerned about.” 

You heard him talking but didn’t take in a word he said. The orange hued sun felt warm on your skin as your feet dug into the coarse sand with every step-

An annoyed cough echoed off the walls making you jump. Your eyes flicked to his with worry, hating that you didn’t pay enough attention to realize he has stopped talking. 

He looked aggravated with his hands perched on his hips again as he scolded you, “Now what did I say about eye contact?”

You swallowed cautiously only realizing he wanted a response when he lowered his head and stared at you with hard eyes. 

“Eyes on you the whole time.” You rushed the words, your heart thumping against your ribs like a hummingbird. 

“That’s right.” He spoke the words slowly, in a mocking sort of way.

He took a step towards the gurney and played with the hem of the robe that laid over your knee, “You should be thankful I’m this thorough, none of the other doctors take the time to do this.”

The pang of guilt you felt made your heart ache. You hated letting people down and here he was only trying to do his job and you were making it difficult. 

“I am thankful. I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous.” You blabbered, wringing your fingers together out of habit.

The right side of his mouth curled obscenely, “I understand. I’ll try to make this easy on you.”

Your lips pinch into a stiff smile as you will yourself to relax. 

“Legs up onto the stirrups.” He nods towards the padded, metal attachments sticking out of the gurney. 

Your legs felt like they waded in molasses as you slowly lifted them up. You kept your eyes on the Doctor, too afraid to push his buttons anymore. The crinkling material of the pads signaled your legs were secure as you watched him slip on a pair of white gloves with a snap. 

You kept your knees shut, despite everything he said, your anxiety was still ever present. 

He sighed through his nose as he stepped closer, making you jolt against the bed when he laid both hands on your knees. 

Your eyes looked away then, it was all too real and you needed a moment to gather yourself. 

“Y/N.”

His annoyed tone clawed at your belly forcing your eyes back to his with a soft whine.

“Good Girl.”

The passing nickname should’ve been the most obvious sign something was wrong but your nerves fogged your brain of any sense of rationality.

He pushed your knees, widening your legs until they were splayed apart with a tremendous ache. The cool air of the room hit your mound making your core instinctively clench. 

Your eyes fell from his at that moment, landing on his tie, too embarrassed to maintain eye contact. You were expecting a scolding, but when your eyes flicked back to his, you found them locked onto the center of your thighs.

He stood still, openly staring at your pussy with no regret. His fingers trailed down your inner thighs, softly tickling your skin before they came to a stop at the top of your pubic bone.

You held your breath anxiously as he rubbed the crest of your mound and down the sides of your outer lips. He spread your core apart, pulling on both sets of lips with his gloved fingers. Your cheeks burned as he held you open on display for his own personal viewing.

“When was the last time you had intercourse?”

You swallowed thickly. “About 3 months ago.”

“Really?”

You nodded silently.

“Words, Y/N.” His eyes were firm, he grew tired of your resistance.

“Yes.” The lump in your throat barely allowed the word out.

His eyebrows rose in disbelief. “I would’ve thought with a pretty face like yours, you’d be beating the boys off with a stick.” His thumb dragged up your core making your nerve endings wake and tingle to life.

You watched him sit on a small, wheeled chair before reaching for the steel device that always came with discomfort. You took a deep breath knowing this would be over soon.

“Don’t worry, I’ll use plenty of lube.” He stated, smearing the clear gel onto the contraption, covering it profusely. “And for added measure…”

You shouldn’t have jerked the way you did but the cold from the lubricant stung your heated, aching pussy as he applied a slathering of the grease.

“Ready?” He chimed, before lining up the speculum and pushing in before you could answer.

The initial cold was jarring but it was instantly forgotten when he opened the device. The way the unforgiving metal pushed against your walls had you whining from the ache.

“This’ll help with the pain.” He said, calmly, placing his left hand over your clit. He pulled back the tiny hood and began rubbing tender circles over your sensitive nub. 

A knot formed deep in your belly, tightening with every pass causing your toes to curl and making you forget about the brash object spreading you open.

Your eyes went wide momentarily having never been touched this way before by a Doctor but then instinctively closed as desire clouded your mind.

“There you go.” His voice was rich and deep, each word dragged as your core twitched under his assault.

The speculum was a strange sensation. It held you open in such a way that shouldn’t feel good and yet the foreign, unyielding girth only brought unnecessary pleasure.

“Try not to clench, just relax.” His azure eyes wrinkled at the corners when he lewdly smiled, gloating in your distress.

Andy withdrew his fingers once the speculum was in place, grabbing for a prepackaged swab before unwrapping it. He rubbed it over your inner walls, his eyes were trained on the task at hand, focused and determined while his limbs worked on getting the sample he needed.

You grimaced when he took a swab of your cervix, wincing out with a sigh at the sharp pain that made your lower half cramp. “Almost done.” He declared before wrapping the sample up and depositing it on a tray to be carried away for testing.

He turned back around and slowly pulled the speculum from your frazzled body. You felt on edge, as you opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling before his voice drew your attention.

“Now, that wasn’t difficult was it?” He taunted, giving you a distrustful smile as he coated his fingers in more lube.

“No.” You responded softly.

He stood from his seat, standing over your spread knees at the foot of the gurney tracing your slick opening with his gloved digits. “I’m going to check for any lumps on your vaginal canal now.”

Andy pushed two fingers in carefully while his sight stayed locked on yours. “I’m going to scissor you open a bit so I can make my work easier.”

His thick fingers separated, widening your core with precision. Your heartbeat raced and you tried desperately not to clamp down and embarrass yourself.

You felt him rub against your walls checking for any worrying signs before pulling out and pushing back in. The drag of the gloves over your slick channel made your belly burn and you couldn’t help but clench around his fingers.

His eyes feigned shock but he knew it was a matter of time before you couldn’t resist the pleasure. You hid your face behind your hands in shame, “I’m so sorry, Dr. Barber.”

He stilled his fingers, “No apology necessary. But I need those eyes on me if I’m going to continue.”

You took a deep breath, gathering your courage and slid your hands from your heated cheeks. You were met with a sly smile and he began moving his fingers again. They never faltered and you outwardly bit your lip to keep yourself from clenching.

“It’s ok if it feels good. No need to be ashamed.” He curled his fingers suddenly making your body go rigid. It felt like you were struck by lightning. All your nerves stood on end. You’d never felt this way before, the unfamiliar sensation made your body convulse on the gurney.

“Y/N… Are you ok?” Andy stilled his hand as he looked over your frazzled face. “Was this the spot?” Feigning concern as he moved his fingers.

He knew full well what he had touched. Zeroing in on your G-Spot, he wanted to see how you’d react under his improper caress.

“Yes!” You half shouted; half moaned. The bliss was intense, making your core lock down harshly around his fingers. “Don’t, please. Don’t touch that spot again.”

It scared you how good it felt. You’d never be able to show your face in the office again if you got off during an exam.

He reveled seeing your eyes go wide with confused arousal. “Y/N, that spot might be reason for concern, I’m going to need a closer inspection.”

Your lips trembled when he slipped from your core and you watched him take off the gloves. “I’ll get a better feel of what the issue is without them on.”

Before you could stop him, his fingers were back in your heat. It was a noticeable difference without the gloves and you were already trembling with desperation.

He reveled when your lips parted and a small sigh escaped as he pushed against your walls. “No need to keep quiet, I need to know if it hurts or not.” He gave a few languid thrusts, feeling your body produce extra slick to aid in his invasion before he twisted his digits upward.

The second he touched that hidden spot you knew nothing about, you gasped. Your back arched and your eyes slammed shut as bliss ran up your spine, coaxing your orgasm to the forefront of your mind.

Andy kept his soaked fingers in place over the spongy muscle, curling them towards his body aggressively, intent on making you cum. 

He quirked his brow and flicked his eyes up to you. “It feels strange… maybe if you squeeze again it’ll help me figure out what it is.” He vilely suggested. His left hand was back on the top of your mound again thumbing at your throbbing clit.

Your heart leapt into your throat knowing your orgasm was imminent. You frantically grab at his hands, “Please, Dr. Barber, please. No-”

He paused his movements, tilted his head down and looked up at you through his lashes. The blue in his eyes was almost gone, there were now only menacing slivers of cobalt. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll take your hands off of me, lie back and let me finish my exam.”

Your heart stopped then, making your breathing waver. The lecherous look he was sending you had you carefully lying back onto the gurney with tears in your eyes. “I’m sorry, Dr. Barber.”

“Relax, Y/N. I’m almost finished.” He stated coldly before starting up on your clit again. The fingers deep inside you twisted and curled, stoking the flame that refused to lay dormant.

Your body locked up, both from nerves and from the unwanted desire. “Please- I- Doct-!”

Andy slotted his fingers against that hidden spot over and over, never ceasing his assault on your tired body until you could no longer hold back.

You struggled to breathe when your orgasm struck. Your body seized and bucked against his hand as you rode out your newfound bliss, the pressure so immense you swore you exploded into tiny, fuzzy pieces.

A soft chuckle and rolling wheels pulled you from the euphoric depths as you blinked lazily, your limbs tingled and you became aware of your surroundings once more.

Andy was washing his hands in the sink when you sluggishly sat up. You eased your legs from the stirrups, rubbing at the sore tendons of your knees when he turned around drying his hands with a paper towel.

“I’ll have Dr. Monroe give you a call when the results of the pap come in. Other than that, you’re as healthy as can be.”

You hated how your body responded during the exam. That had never happened in all the years you’d been having a pap and your face burned with humiliation. You couldn’t even look him in the face.

“Now, after all we’ve been through, you still can’t remember my one rule.” He said disappointedly. “Come on, one more time. Eyes up here.”

You closed your eyes defeatedly before lifting your head and looking up at him.

“No need to be embarrassed. It was a perfectly natural response.” Again, the warmth of his smile never reached his eyes.

You gave him a curt nod and then moved to get off the gurney wanting to leave this place as quick as possible.

He made his way to the door, laptop in hand before turning back around, “Before you leave, make an appointment for another pap, 1 year from now. Who knows? Maybe Dr. Monroe will be delivering another baby and we’ll meet again.”

He gave you a sinful smile and then left, closing the door behind him.

You tore off the robe and tossed it in the receptacle, throwing your clothes on in a hurry, desperate to leave this place and never come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Find me on tumblr if you are 18+, @ozarkthedog


End file.
